Sam's Jealousy
by jojodie13
Summary: Part 9 in my Crobby series. This is about Sam and an interlude just after Crowley and Bobby's baby is born.


Sam waited until everyone was asleep after the long day of there being a new baby in the house. Once he couldn't hear Dean and Cas in the next room talking, or the bed squeaking, something he was trying very hard to pretend he didn't hear, he sneaked out of his room, went downstairs, and out the front door. He made his way slowly into the salvage yard, his only light was the moon shining down on him.

Once he was sure that he was far enough away from the house that no one would hear, he closed his eyes and whispered one word, "Gabe?"

There was a rush of wings and a gust of air hit Sam's face. He smiled and opened his eyes to see Gabriel seated on a junker in front of him, sucker in his mouth. Sam stepped up to him with a grin. He reached out and grabbed the suckers stick to pull it out of the angels mouth so he could kiss him properly. Gabriel seemed most pleased enough to suck on Sam's tongue instead of his candy. They kissed leisurely, enjoying each other with no rush to end it.

When Sam finally pulled away it was with a smile and a soft look on his face for the other man. "I'm glad you came." Sam whispered to him, not wanting to break the silence of the night.

"Well, I haven't came yet." Gabriel grinned pleased by his own wit.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant. I'm glad to see you." he ran his large hand through Gabriel's soft hair.

"Hey, whats with you tonight? Is everything ok?" asked Gabriel confused, their trysts were usually quick and to the point, there wasn't a lot of time when Dean or someone else wasn't around.

"Nothing." said Sam he gave Gabriel his sucker and took a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Something," replied Gabriel as he slid himself off the old car he was perched on, he stepped into Sam's space and ran his hands over the larger mans ribs. "Tell me Sam _squatch_ ."

Sam sighed, "She was born today." he said quietly.

"Oh man, was she super ugly? Is that why you're upset? She could grow out of it. Being part demon though, who knows." Gabriel said while trying to work his hand under Sam's shirt.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Shes not ugly. Shes beautiful. I just hate myself sometimes you know?"

Gabriel sighed, "You hate yourself a lot from what I can tell. Why this time?"

"I am so jealous. Not of her, but of Bobby and Crowley. I figured there would never be any way to have a family in this mess we call a world and still be a hunter. But the freaking King of Hell and the father of all Hunters just had a perfect little girl. It just throws everything off that I have been telling myself." Sam heaved a breath out like he had just ran a marathon. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and just let himself lean on the smaller man, knowing despite his size he could easily hold Sam's weight.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, "So you what, want a baby?" he asked softly.

"No...Yes, I don't know. I am happy with the family I have, as patchwork as it is. But I always wanted my own family. " Sam said.

"I'm not exactly great at sticking around, you know that Sam." Gabriel said as he ran a hand through Sam's hair and looked off into the distance.

"I know, you're a free spirit, Gabe. I know that. And I don't expect anything, I do love you and I wouldn't give you up just to have a baby. I hope you know that." said Sam as he kissed Gabriel's neck.

Gabriel smiled. "You wouldn't have to." he said quietly.

Sam pulled back, "What do you mean?"

"Arch Angel, Sam," said Gabriel as he used his finger to gesture at his face. "I could easily make it so you could get pregnant."

Sam leaned against the car Gabriel had been perched on. "Have you done this before?" he whispered.

Gabriel shrugged, "As Loki I have a few kids, you know. I even gave birth to a couple of them myself. But that was god stuff, not angel stuff. Those kids were monsters, they still are." He gave Sam a grin, "You and I, we would have a nephilim."

"Weren't nephilim giants?" asked Sam with a line between his eyes.

"Any kid of yours would be a giant, kiddo." Gabriel joked. "The nephilim your referring to where made to be monsters. I could control how much grace to give the kid. We would want to use minimum amount, just enough to make the baby, so the kid would be mostly human." said Gabriel looking pensive.

Sam swallowed hard, "Is it...would you consider it?"

Gabriel considered, "Yes." he said simply.

Sam let out a surprised huff and slumped.

"How about we go somewhere, to talk about it? Somewhere better then a junkyard." Gabriel inquired.

Sam nodded, "Sure, lets go."

Gabriel reached out and touched Sam's shoulder and they were gone.


End file.
